The Heavy Snowfall
by xXCorruptedCrimsonXx
Summary: A holiday job takes an unexpected turn when two friends realize their true feelings. But will they ever get the chance to confess them? Dedicated to: trafalgar-law-kun.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of Fairy Tail, nor How The Grinch Stole Christmas for that matter.

The Heavy Snowfall

Lucy opened her eyes to look at the night sky as snow started to fall.

"Natsu," Her hand stretched for his and held it tight when she found it. Her eyes opened wide as she realized the hand was cold.

"Natsu!" Lucy mustered up all her remaining strength and turned her body toward him.

-The Day Before

"Are you ready for your first Fairy Tail holiday party?" Mira-Jane placed a mug of eggnog in front of the blonde wizard as she asked the question.

"Am I ever! I can't wait for the caroling, decorating the tree, and I'm super pumped for gift exchange!" Lucy exclaimed before taking a sip from her mug.

"We also have a big feast, everyone brings something it's the best!" Mira added

"Yeah the foods great but there is never enough beer, we always run out half way through the party," Cana, who was sitting behind Lucy, complained.

I wonder whose fault that is, miss I-drink-ten-barrels-a-day," Macao thought out loud.

"Oh shut up," Cana said before chugging down the barrel in her lap.

"Maybe I should bake an alcohol cake," Lucy suggested in-between giggles.

"You better not! I don't want Wendy having any alcohol in till she is 15 at least," Carla joined the conversation.

"Carla what she bakes has nothing to do with you plus I'm technically 19," Wendy said.

"What's that child?" Carla crossed her arms.

"Don't worry I'll make a normal cake, no alcohol I promise," Lucy said to ease the tension.

"Good," The white cat nodded approvingly before picking up the eggnog that Mira gave her only a moment before.

"Why don't you put fish in the cake?" Happy, who appeared out of nowhere, asked. "I bet it will make you cooking taste better."

"Why don't I put you in the cake?" Lucy shot back.

"Hey don't bake Happy," Natsu said.

"I wasn't being serious," Lucy sighed as she stood up "anyways I got to go see you guys at the party," she waved and then left.

"Hey Mira I want eggnog too," Natsu said right as Lucy left.

-An Hour Later

"All done," Lucy placed a bow on the newly wrapped present "who ever picks my gift is one lucky person, now on to the cake," she walked in to the kitchen "should I make red velvet or lemon?" she asked her self as she pulled out ingredients.

"Make red velvet."

"Red velvet it is," Lucy reached for flour when she stopped abruptly "Ok care to tell me why you are in my apartment uninvited, again?"

"We found a cool job we wanted to do with you," Natsu held up a piece of paper.

"Can't it wait till after Christmas?" Lucy asked slightly annoyed.

"No it's a monster that comes right before Christmas and takes everything away," Happy explained

"They call it 'The Grinch'," Natsu added.

"No that sounds scary," Lucy waved them off.

"Come on the reward is 3 million," Natsu shook the paper, 'that's a million for each of us."

"A million jewels to take down a monster?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah pretty easy right? And if we hurry we'll make it back before the party," Natsu said.

"Count me in!" Lucy agreed.

"Lets hurry the next train leaves in 10 minutes," Happy chimed in.

"You guys already accepted the job?" Lucy asked, "What would you have done if I said no?"

"We just assumed you would have said yes" Natsu smiled brightly

"You're lucky I'm nice" Lucy turned away so they couldn't see her blush.

"Come on you too," Happy called out.

"Ok, we're coming" Natsu yelled back just as he grabbed Lucy around the waist and jumped out the window.

"Hey! Can't we use the door?" She screamed back.

-On the Train

"Ugh, I can't stand the train," Natsu's face turned a deeper blue as the train made a turn.

"Just keep your vomit in your mouth and we'll be fine"

"Wow Lucy's you don't have to be a cold as your soul," Happy stated.

"Do you want your body to be dead cold?" She snapped back, "any ways you guys could have told me that this 'Who-viile' was so far, we're going to be riding the train all night."

"Don't remind me," Natsu gaged.

"We should make a plan then go to sleep, we need to be well rested for tomorrow," Happy said.

"Why does this 'Grinch' hate Christmas anyways?" Lucy pondered.

'They say it's because his heart is two sizes to small."

"So he takes everything?" Lucy asked, "even the food and decorations?"

"They say he does leave crumbs but they are too small even for a mouse," Happy answered

"Spare me the details, anyways what does he look like?"

"He's very furry and green, with spiders in his brain and termites in his smile," Happy described.

"Creepy," Lucy shivered imagining what the beast would look like.

"Yeah no kidding, argh," Natsu chimed in.

"Well we are heading to the Northern Territories, so maybe its sensitive to heat," Lucy suggested.

"I could roast it," Natsu said.

"That might work but still…." Happy trailed off in thought.

"You are over thinking it, its not an s-class quest you know," Lucy responded

"It's still worth 3 million Jewels we should think of a back up plain," Happy defended.

"Are you saying that I'll fail?" Natsu asked offended.

"No just…." He trailed off again.

"Calm down it's just a monster it's not like it has magic," Lucy said, "now come on and lets get some sleep."

"You said it" Natsu yawned as his head fell on Lucy's shoulder.

"Hey Natsu get off."

"Too late he's asleep," The blue cat rolled up in a ball and did the same.

_Natsu's very warm _Lucy thought as she laid her head on his like it was a pillow, _his hair is very soft, _that was the last thought that entered her head as she fell asleep like the other two.

-The Next Morning

The sunlight crept in the window. The snow outside appeared to be glowing in the morning light. Natsu opened his eyes in response to the light. Automatically his motion sickness kicked in. _I'm going to throw up, _He thought to himself. He lifted his head off of Lucy's shoulder causing her head to fall on his. He felt her check on his shoulder. _Man she's really cold, _he observed. He removed his scarf from his neck and placed it on hers in attempt to warm her up.

"You liiiiiiike her," Happy teased his best friend.

"Ah! Happy don't scare me you'll make my stomach hurt more," Natsu ignored his comment, "how long have you been awake?"

"Half a hour," Happy answered, "we should be arriving soon."

"Good because I can't stand this train any longer," Natsu grabbed his uneasy stomach.

"Hey Lucy wake up," Happy shook the sleeping girl.

"No, not yet I need more beauty sleep," she waved away the cat.

"Even if you slept for a thousand years you would never be beautiful."

'What you say?" Lucy suddenly bolted awake and glared at the feline.

"Ah! Its scary Lucy, help me Natsu!" Happy ran behind his friend.

"Come back off you know he was kidding" Natsu defended his friend.

"He better have been," she put down her fist and turned to Natsu, "hey, where's your scarf?' She asked as she noticed the object missing from its usual place.

"Check around your neck," Happy snickered.

"My…." She looked down to see the said item on her, "how did that get there?" She asked confused.

"You were cold" Natsu explained as he turned to the window hiding his now red face.

"Oh," she started to take it off.

"You can keep it for now," Natsu stopped her.

"Huh?" he was letting her wear it? He never let anyone wear his scarf.

"Its cold up north so you're going to need it," He stated

"Thanks," a kind smile appeared on her face making his even redder.

"Attention all passengers, the train is arriving at Who station. Repeat the train is arriving at Who station" the announcer said over the intercom.

"Hey we're here!" Lucy said cheerfully she looked out the window to she the train station ahead.

"Thank god," Natsu mumbled.

The train slowly halted to a stop. As they stepped off the train they took a look around. Green and red decorations hung everywhere.

"These people really go all out for Christmas," Lucy observed out loud.

"You can say that again," Natsu agreed, "let's go find the mayor so we can start the job."

"Sounds good, I'll go ask for directions," Lucy walked up to a police officer on the platform, "excuse me, but could you tell me where town hall is?"

"Sure miss, just walk down this street and take a left," He pointed her in the right direction, "you can't miss it."

"Thank you," Lucy started to walk away.

"Hey are you guys the Fairy Tail wizards that came to help?" The officer asked.

"Sure are, just leave that monster to us," Natsu joined their conversation, "we'll save Christmas."

"Really? Thank you so much," the man's face lit up as he heard Natsu's promise.

"Ok well we'll be going now," Lucy started to leave again and grabbed Natsu's hand to pull him along with her.

"Alright let's go," Natsu said as he walked next to Lucy, still holding her hand.

-In Town Hall

"Hello we would like to see the mayor," Lucy told the secretary, "we are the one that answered the job request."

"Of course go right ahead," the lady responded, " first door to your right."

"Ok thank you," they followed her instructions and knocked on the door when they got there.

"Come in," they heard a voice say.

They walked into the large office. It was more decorated than the rest of the town, if that was even possible. There was a big window that had a view of the town square. On the window was a big reef; if you looked in the reef you could see the gigantic tree that lied in the square. They heard giggles coming form the desk and turned to see the mayor laughing.

"Looks like you two are standing under the mistletoe."

"What?" Lucy's head shoot up to see the said decoration hanging above them. Natsu jumped quickly to his side, away from Lucy.

"Too late you guys still need to kiss," the mayor said, "come on where is your Christmas spirit?"

"We really didn't come for that, we can here to get extra detail on the job," Lucy explained their propose for being there.

"I won't answer any question in till you kiss!" They mayor said like he was a stubborn 4 year old.

""Ugh fine," Natsu reached down and kissed Lucy then turned back to the mayor, "are there anything we need to know about this 'Grinch' before we fight him?" Natsu asked ignoring the flailing Lucy next to him and the blush that was crawling up his face.

"Um lets see he has a human figure but his strength isn't that of a human," the mayor said pleased to see his demands met. "He lives up in the mountains next to the dump, it shouldn't take long to get there," he pondered on it then added "he also has a dog named Max."

Alright then up the mountains it is," he walked out and dragged the still flailing girl out with him.

"Good luck and remember he's a mean one, that mister Grinch," he said as they left.

An Hour Later

"Hey there's a house," Lucy pointed to the top of the mountain they have been climbing, "or a cave."

"Good eye lets go," they headed for the run down place Lucy was pointing to.

"Ew it smells horrible in here," She covered her nose as they walked in. One of the first thing they saw were dead Christmas tree, broken ordainments hung from the dull branches. Next to the trees were discarded present still wrapped. AS the moved further in more holiday items appeared in sight. Suddenly the all turned upon hearing dog barks.

"Crap it's his dog" Happy whispered screamed. He hid behind Natsu when the sources of the sound got closer. Once the dog reached them he started to laugh. "That's it? You would think that the pet of a monster would be more scary."

"There is a monster? Where?" An icy voice asked, "wait a second" the voice pondered, "I'm the only one that leaves here, so that means _I'm_ the monster" a green figure appeared, "well I'm glad my reputation processes me." The man beast now stood in front of them. He smelled of onion and rotten eggs. The mayor was right when he said that his only human feature was his shape. He had fur the color of moss that covered his entire body; it even grew over his fingernails. His lips were chapped and curled in and when he opened his mouth you could see mustard yellow teeth. His face was heavy with wrinkles the sink on it was even sagging off.

"Are you The Grinch? The one that stole the Who's Christmas?" Natsu asked.

"Well I haven't stole it yet" The Grinch answered with a heinous grin, "may I ask who you are?"

"I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail and I'm going to stop you," as he talked his fist lit on fire.

"Hm the Whos must have sent you," he chuckled a little, "pitiful how they think they can get rid of me."

Natsu charged at The Grinch and landed a punch, but when he went for another attack The Grinch dodged it. He slipped behind Natsu and zapped him with what looked like green lightning.

"No way he could use magic," Lucy said in disbelieve.

"Look at that Lucy was wrong again," Happy mocked.

"Open gate of the loin, Leo!" Lucy sliced her key through the air.

"At your service my lady, what can I do for you today?" Leo asked as soon as he appeared.

"He us take down this guy," Lucy answered his question.

"As you wish," He bolted straight into an attack with Lucy close behind with her whip in hand.

The Grinch noticed Leo coming and grabbed his fist, pushing him into Natsu. He was also very fast because while doing this he managed to dodge Lucy too. He shot a zap to Lucy's whip hard a crack apart.

"Fire Dragon Iron fist" Natsu landed one in his gut. The Grinch quickly returned the pain that Natsu had inflected. Leo took this chance to attack too.

"Regulus Bea-" His attack was cut off when a flying ball of gunk hit him. Slow his skin start to burn up and come off.

"Close gate of the loin," Lucy closed the gate before more of Leo could come off.

"Chemical waste canon," The Grinch shot gunk at Lucy. Natsu saw this and grabbed her hitting the deck as he did.

"We can't let it hit us," Happy said as they look at the new hole in the wall.

"Got it," Natsu returned to his feet. Running into another attack he was careful to dodge the hurling balls of waste. Correction, he was only dodging, he couldn't seem to land any attacks on his own.

"Open gate of the bull, Taurus!" Lucy went to help Natsu find an opening.

"What can I do for you Miss Lucy," the cow that appeared said.

Help Natsu," she ordered.

"Well that's not very fair, it's two against one," The Grinch commented when he the bull started swinging his axe. He caught the said axe in-between his hands melting it. Once the axe was gone he grabbed Taurus's face.

Close gate of the bull," Lucy changed keys picking up a different one, "open gate of the scorpion Scorpio!"  
"Can I help you princess?" Virgo appeared instead of the scorpion.

"Huh? Where's Scorpio?" Lucy asked confused.

Him and Aquarius are on a holiday vacation," the maid answered, "would you like to punish me because I am not him?"

"No, just try to bury him or something"

Virgo obeyed her orders and spun into the ground: only to pop out of it a second later, with her feet scorching off.

"There seems to be acid under the ground sorry I couldn't be of service," Virgo said as Lucy closed her gate.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu spat flames and The Grinch was indulged in them. He them poured acid on himself to put out the fire.

"Open gate of the crab, Cancer!" Lucy held other key in the air.

Cancer moved swiftly and managed to cut The Grinch pretty well.

"The hair is nice and all but it's just not my style," The Grinch critiqued his new haircut. "Well I'm afraid I'll have to fire you because of this."

"Wha-" Cancer was cut off when his own hair was sizzling down to his scull."

Lucy fell to her knees as she closed his gate. _Damn I out of magic energy, _she thought, _but I can't leave Natsu. _

"Happy get her out of here," Natsu order.

"Aye sir," he wrapped his tail around her waist and carries her outside.

"Wait I can still help I have more spirits," she protested but it was too late they were already out the door.

"Now its just you and me," Natsu turned his attention back to The Grinch.

"How unfortunate for you," the Grinch responded.

An all out battle went out, attacks were flying left and right. Though it seemed like Natsu was losing. Natsu continued to dodge but he was slowly getting wearied out. Soon his movement became sluggish, and he was getting hit more and more.

"Open… huff…. door of the… huff… chisel, Caelum," Everyone turned their attention to the figure in the doorway. _I can't let Natsu fight by himself we are teammates, best friends; _these thought drove her to muster all her magic energy into her final attack. "Canon form," she ordered Caelum, who did as he was told. Firing at such speed that even the stealthy Grinch couldn't dodge, that shot cause him great damage. Glad that she got him Lucy collapsed.

"Now you've down it," The Grinch sneered, "Chemical waste mega ball!"

"Lucy!" Natsu ran and grabbed the girl and ran outside trying to dodge the ginormous ball of acid. He wasn't fast enough though; a small portion of the attack hit its back, knocking him out.

The Grinch looked at the two unconscious figure outside, "finally I must be getting rusty," he turned to look at the sky, "Oh it time to ruin Christmas," he went inside to get ready.

As he changed the Whos gathered in the town square and all joined hands and started to sing. He walked out dressed in a red suit, "Ugh they are doing it again," he sighed in disgust.

"Why do you hate Christmas?" Lucy's voice was barely a whisper.

'Because of their spirit and the noise, oh how I hate the noise! Then they sing," He threw his hands up in frustration, "even after I stole all there stuff last year they continue to sing! It's very annoying."

"Did you ever think that maybe Christmas doesn't come from a store, that maybe it comes from something more?" Lucy asked.

"The thought never entered my mind," he answered as he walked down the mountain. Leaving her and Natsu in the cold snow.

-At the Bottom of the Mountain, after Midnight

"_Maybe it came from something more," _The girl's words bounced inside his head. He was about to go and clean out all their houses, when he stopped to think. What could this more be? Then he remembered the Who's singing that they did every year even without present they still seemed happy. Was that the more? Was Christmas not about new things but about spending time with the people around you that you loved?

_Well that's stupid,_ he thought to himself as he walked in Who-ville as it started to snow, ready to take everything the owned.

-Same Time Back at the Top of the Mountain

Lucy opened her eyes to look at the night sky as snow started to fall.

"Natsu," Her hand stretched for his and held it tight when she found it. Her eyes opened wide as she realized the hand was cold.

"Natsu!" Lucy mustered up all her remaining strength and turned her body toward him.

She gasped at the sight of him, his skin was mostly gone, and his shoulder was so deteriorated that you could see the bone. Though she herself wasn't in the best shape either, here feet were scourged off and her leg was broken. As her strength left her, her body fell next Natsu's.

The gentle snowfall began to cover their battered bodies. Soon it looked like they were two lovers sleeping under a white blanket. Well at least that what the Whos thought it looked like when they went up the mountain that morning.

Dedicated to: .com Happy holidays!


End file.
